Pressure
by babyface32
Summary: Gabriella is feeling the sexual pressure from Troy and is unsure what to do. She wants to make Troy happy but would that be a mistake on her part? Gabriella doesn't even want to tell her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez sat in her bedroom looking out the window wondering what to do with her life. Not exactly her life but her current situation: sex.

She groaned and then picked up her towel and went to the bathroom. She immediately turned on the water and allowed the large Jacuzzi tub to fill up with warm water. _I'm only sixteen_, she thought. She sighed as she undressed and stepped into the water hoping that Troy would understand if she said she wasn't ready to sleep with him. It was strange to think about it.

Also, Troy had never said he wanted to have sex but she knew that's where he always tried to take their make out sessions to. He always tried to take her shirt off or undo her pants but she never let him. Gabriella always saw the disappointment in his eyes and hated to know that she was the one who caused it. She sighed again and slipped into the tub and lowered her whole body underneath it.

"Gabriella!" Someone shouted as the banged on the door. It was Mina, her sister. Gabriella came up and took in some air before shouting, "WHAT?!"

"Your boyfriend is on the phone!" The annoying twelve year old said. Gabriella got out of the tub and opened the door partially and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella said as she closed the door. She got back into the tub careful not to drop the phone.

"Hi, Gabs," Troy said. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath." Gabriella said.

"I wish I could be in there with you." Troy said flirtatiously.

"In your dreams." Gabriella said smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, playing some stupid game online." Troy said. "I miss you."

"We just saw each other yesterday." Gabriella said. "I miss you, too, though." It was true. "My parents are about to go out so you can come over, if you want?"

"Um, okay." Troy said hesitantly. Gabriella hoped that he wouldn't try to undress her again. She was under way too much stress about it already.

When Troy arrived, Gabriella was dressed but her hair was still wet and curly. Troy kissed her on the lips and Gabriella was thankful that Mina wasn't there because the last time she embarrassed Gabriella.

"Come to my bedroom." Gabriella said taking his hand and leading him. Troy didn't protest. Once they got to her bedroom they sat on the floor because Gabriella didn't like sitting on her bed during the day when she wasn't tired.

"Aren't you going to dry your hair?" Troy asked curiously as he touched her hair. She felt goose bumps on her skin that always magically appeared when he touched her.

"Oh, Troy, you have something on your mouth." Gabriella said looking at him mouth. Of course there was nothing there but Troy thought there was due to her serious face and tone.

"Where?" He asked touching his lips. Gabriella taking his hand gently into her own and moving it out the way. She kissed his lips gently and then said, "Right there."

"You got something on your neck." He whispered before kissing her neck. Gabriella moaned a little and then wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly leaned back on her back so Troy could get on top of her. He continued kissing her neck and running his hands along her side.

After several minutes his hands continued down towards her shorts and he began undoing it by pulling the string. At first, Gabriella was about to let him continue because the time seemed right but she changed her mind because of fear.

"Uh, Troy?" she said while he kissed her neck and sucked on it.

"Yeah," He said.

"Can we stop?" She asked. Troy rose off of her quickly with a confused look. Gabriella wiped her neck off and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, Troy." Gabriella said.

"Sorry about what?" He asked not meeting her eyes. Gabriella frowned and they just watched television. As they did so, Gabriella wondered if she was pushing him away and if she should have just went along with it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Gabriella walked into school. She was still thinking about how she could have made Troy happy and sighed before taking her seat in the auditorium with the other juniors. Taylor and Sharpay took seats on either sides of her.

"Hey, Gabby," Sharpay and Taylor said happily. Gabriella smiled. Despite what happened the previous night Gabriella couldn't help but be happy.

The reason why all the juniors were in the auditorium was because on Friday morning they would be going on a trip to either Waterland or Snowland (I made that up) and they had to pay for the trip. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor had decided on Waterland because for the Christmas holidays they were going to Snowland.

"Where are the guys going?" Sharpay asked looking around the auditorium.

"Who knows." Gabriella said rolling her eyes. 

"Why are you acting like that?" Taylor asked concerned.

"I don't know. I never asked Troy." Gabriella said. "You could have asked Chad and you, Sharpay, could've asked Zeke."

"Geesh, look who got up on the wrong side of the bed today." Sharpay said rolling her eyes. Gabriella looked around the auditorium and finally Mrs. Liner came out and stood on the stage.

"Good morning, juniors. You are all here to pay for you trips that, I am sure, you will have a good time on." Mrs. Liner said smiling. Everyone cheered and she finally got them to quiet down. "Okay, if you are going to pay for Snowland please step over to the left side of the auditorium. If you are going to Waterland step over to the _right_ of the auditorium. Get in a line, please."

Everyone stood up and went to their lines. Gabriella noticed that Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Jason were all waiting closer to the front of the line for Waterland. She groaned hoping that she could avoid Troy the weekend. _I thought he liked snowboarding_, she thought drastically.

"This is going to be the sickest weekend, Gabby." Troy said later as he walked her home. They were holding hands and people who passed glared at them angrily. Especially girls.

"Yeah, but I thought you liked snowboarding!" Gabriella said.

"I do but my parents always take me snowboarding. Plus, we can spend time together. Alone without any interruptions from our parents." Troy said squeezing her hand slightly.

"Yeah, no annoying sisters." Gabriella added. Troy nodded and they smiled at each other. Gabriella wasn't really smiling happily. She just didn't want him to know how torn she was.


	3. Chapter 3

On Thursday the girls went to the mall to buy new swimsuits and other clothing and items. They were very excited about the trip and didn't know what store to go to first. Gabriella was as excited as the other two because she still had to sit next to Troy tomorrow on the bus.

"Come on, Gabby." Taylor said snapping her fingers in front of Gabriella's face. Gabriella immediately swatted her hand away playfully even though she had been in her own little world.

"Okay," Gabriella said. Sharpay looked at her strangely.

"You've been acting weird for like the past two weeks." Sharpay said. "Are you okay?"

"No, Troy wants to have sex and I'm not ready!" Gabriella _wanted_ to say but she couldn't. Instead she said, "I'm fine. I was just wondering how early we have to be at the airport tomorrow."

"Five thirty." Taylor said as they walked by Abercrombie. "Hey, let's go in here!"

"Okay," Sharpay and Gabriella said. In half an hour they came out with several bags. It was a tiring task but well worth it. Gabriella got a pair of shades that complimented her face very well and four bathing suits and accessories for them. She also got new shorts and tops, pants and tops, and so on.

"Let's hit the food court." Gabriella said.

"Yes," Sharpay breathed. As they walked a few boys looked their way but Gabriella and Taylor had boyfriends. Sharpay didn't so she was able to flirt as much as she wanted. They proceeded to the escalator and stepped onto it. Once they reached the food court section of the mall, the girls split up because Taylor wanted McDonalds, Sharpay wanted Subways, and Gabriella wanted Dunkin Donuts. A few minutes later (fifteen) the girls regrouped by the Seven Eleven stand and found a booth table by the wall.

"See," Sharpay began, "McDonald's fries taste totally different from Burger King fries."

"Whatever! They taste the same." Taylor said. Gabriella shook her head with a smile wishing that was the only issues she had to worry about.

"You guys!" Gabriella said. "Just eat!"

"Fine!" Sharpay and Taylor said at the same time. Gabriella picked up her blueberry donut and bit into it. A moment later it was pulled out of her hand.

"Hey!" She said. She looked up and saw that Troy was holding her donut. Gabriella smiled and took it back then hugged Troy. Chad, Zeke, and Ryan were also with him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sharpay asked moving closer to Sharpay so the boys could sit down. "Especially you, Ryan."

"Ha, ha," Ryan said sarcastically. Sharpay smiled and then stuck her tongue out playfully. "We had to buy new stuff."

"Goggles, swim trunks, shirts, you know, things like that." Troy said. The girls nodded.

"This is going to be so cool." Chad said putting his arm around Taylor's shoulders. She blushed a little and then offered him one of her fries.

"Here, Ryan _and_ Zeke." Sharpay said offering them the rest of her sandwich.

"Thanks, Sharpay," Zeke said smiling at her.

"Uh huh," Sharpay said wiping her fingers on the napkin. Everyone began giggling because it was obvious to everyone that Zeke liked Sharpay except Sharpay. Suddenly Gabriella felt her cell phone vibrating. She pulled it out and watched Troy bite into her donut.

"Did I say you could have it?" Gabriella asked angrily. Troy immediately dropped it and she laughed saying, "I'm kidding, you can have it."

She began to read the text message from Taylor.

**Taylor: Chad told me last nite that Zeke was going 2 ask Shar out on the trip. **

**Gabriella: I don't think she likes him tho**

**Taylor: Me either. But Zeke's so sweet**

**Gabriella: and Sharpay's way out of his league**

**Taylor: 2 tru**

"What are we going to do when we get there tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Who knows. It's like a three hour bus ride. We can figure it out then." Sharpay said with a frown.

"But we at least have to make a plan, right?" Zeke asked. They all nodded and murmured agreements.

"Who went there before?" Gabriella asked looking around.

"Me," Chad said smiling. "They have this huge water slide and like eight people can fit on it. And they have this cabana thing over water and this love boat thing. It's so cool and the beds are water beds and there's like a kitchen in the rooms." He sighed when he finished speaking and suddenly everyone was more excited about the next day, even Gabriella.

Later that evening, Mrs. Montez dropped Gabriella at Sharpay's large house. Gabriella got out of the car and then walked to the trunk to grab her suitcases.

"Thanks for the ride, mom." Gabriella said leaning through the window of the drivers' side.

"It's okay, honey." Mrs. Montez said. "I'm just sorry I won't be able to see you off tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry." Gabriella said before kissing her mother and dragging her two suitcases up onto the porch. She rang the doorbell and three seconds later Ryan Evans opened the door with a naughty smile.

"Hola, Ms. Montez," He said flirtatiously. Gabriella smiled and then pushed him out of the way and stepped into the foyer.

"Hey, Ryan," She finally said.

"Man, I invite you into my home and you push me on the ground like that?!" Ryan said shaking his head from his seat on the white marble floor.

"No hard feelings?" Gabriella asked extending her hand to help him up. Ryan took her hand and as he was standing up, he closed the front door.

"None, only 'cuz you're so hot." Ryan said.

"Ha, don't let Troy hear you say that." Gabriella warned playfully knowing that Ryan didn't really like her that way. Troy wouldn't really do anything to Ryan.

"Where's your sister?" Gabriella asked.

"In her room _still_ picking out clothes to wear." Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"Figures," Gabriella said shaking her head as Ryan walked off to his basement bedroom. Gabriella walked up the stairs to Sharpay's bedroom. The moment she opened the bedroom door that said 'Sharpay' she was hit with a pink shirt.

"Hello to you, too!" Gabriella said throwing the shirt onto the floor. Sharpay stepped out of her closet and said, "Sorry!"

"It's okay. Thanks for letting me sleep over tonight." Gabriella said.

"It's okay. It sucks that Taylor had to go visit her grandparents the day before the trip." Sharpay said.

"I know. She won't get back until, like, four in the morning and we have to be at school at five, what, thirty." Gabriella said putting her luggage against the wall of the circle bedroom.

Sharpay's bedroom was a drama queen's fantasy. Her bed was on a high platform and you needed to climb up stairs to get their. Seeing as it was on kind of a balcony you could look over it and see the bottom which Sharpay referred to as the living room of her bedroom. It had her second computer (the first was on the balcony) there and her couches which were silver and pink. There was a large star shaped rug in between the circular couches and the flat screen television. She had three closets and a bathroom in her room. The whole theme of her bedroom was silver, pink, and gold.

"Well, at least she can come on the trip. Now help me look for a really cute bathing suit." Sharpay said from inside of her closet.

"You just bought like five of them today. And they were awesomely hot on you." Gabriella said helpfully walking over to the closet. She stepped inside seeing as there was more than enough room for both of them. It even had a little island inside it filled with more clothes and around it hung more clothes. The Evans' were loaded.

"I know but…" Sharpay sighed and the two girls hoisted them selves onto the smooth, white marble on the island.

"But what?" Gabriella asked.

"I kind of want to impress Zeke." Sharpay said slowly turning red.

"You like Zeke?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay nodded and Gabriella couldn't bare to further the discussion. Gabriella was about to slide off of the island top when her cell phone began vibrating. _Troy_, she thought as she read the screen. Sharpay had begun rifling through her swimsuit collection again so she wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella said.

"Hey, Gabi, what are you doing?" Troy asked.

"I was about to help Sharpay pick out her bathing suit. You?" Gabriella asked watching Sharpay take out a black and pink bikini.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about something but since you're busy it can wait." Troy said quickly.

"It's okay. You can tell me now." Gabriella said.

"No, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I…"

"You what?" Gabriella asked.

"I love you." Troy said before hanging up. Gabriella just sat there in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Girls, get up." Gabriella heard someone say. She groaned and snuggled further under the covers. She felt Sharpay stirred on the other side of her but the girls began to fall asleep again.

"Get up or you guys are going to miss out on Waterland." Mrs. Evans said. The girls opened their eyes slowly and saw that the whole room was still dark.

"Mom, what time is it?" Sharpay asked.

"Four thirty." Mrs. Evans said. "Come on, get up. You guys have to be there in an hour. Inga has breakfast ready so take your showers and get dressed. Put your bags in the middle of the room and George will come and bring them to the Rover."

The girls heard Mrs. Evans going down the steps and then a few seconds later she left the room.

"Come on, Gabi." Sharpay said rolling out of the bed. She groaned slightly and Gabriella wouldn't move. "Get-up!" Sharpay said pulling the covers off the bed. Gabriella screamed slightly and that caused Ryan to run in.

"Did you hurt my love, Sharpay?" Ryan called from the bottom.

"Help, Ryan, only you can save me!" Gabriella mocked fearfully.

"I'm coming!" Ryan called. A second later he came up to the balcony and tackled Sharpay onto the bed. Gabriella kneeled on the bed and laughed as Ryan wrestled Sharpay down onto the bed.

"You wanna get in a few shots?" Ryan asked. Sharpay scoffed and then kneed him in the gut. Ryan moaned in pain and fell off the bed.

"Okay, let's go get ready." Sharpay said happily as she stepped over Ryan who was still moaning in pain. Gabriella followed feeling sorry for Ryan. She shrugged it off in a few seconds though.

"These eggs are awesome." Gabriella said as she sat at the kitchen island with Ryan and Sharpay. The twins nodded and continued eating.

"What time is it?" Ryan asked trying to get a peek at the kitchen clock on the fridge without getting off of the stool.

"Uh, four fifty two, Ryan." Inga said. Ryan nodded and continued eating. Inga was Sharpay and Ryan's nanny/live-in house keeper. She was twenty-eight and very attractive. Ryan used to have a crush on her when he was twelve but that was over now.

"We gotta go." Sharpay said sliding off the stool and dropping her plate into the sink. "Come on!"

"Someone's overly excited." Gabriella said touching the top of her head to make sure that her shades were on right. She sighed with relief that they were still on.

"I am." Sharpay said. 

"I can tell." Ryan said sarcastically. "You know," He began seriously, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"About what?" Gabriella asked as both she and Ryan dropped their plates into the sink.

"Sharpay making out with Zeke." Ryan said with a slight shudder. Gabriella looked at him strangely and then suggested they get going to the school. Sharpay laughed nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're finally here!" Sharpay cried as the bus stopped in the parking lot of Waterland. The kids began hooting and hollering with excitement, even Gabriella. Troy was sitting next to her but he was asleep.

"Wake up! We're here!" She cried shaking him roughly. He opened his eyes very frightened and said, "What?"

"We're here!" She cried again bouncing out of her seat to see over the heads over the other kids.

"I don't know if I want to move." Troy said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"I like the view from back here." Troy said looking at her butt.

"Ugh, you perv." She said smiling. Gabriella pulled him out of the seat and then looked at her watch. "It took five hours to get here."

"It ten o'clock?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded as the students filed off the bus. Gabriella felt a little stupid. She thought Troy was going to ask her about sex but he didn't. They talked about anything fun until he fell asleep. _Maybe I was being paranoid_, she thought, _maybe he just wanted to feel my body_. The thought comforted her a little and she was happy to be living in her delusional world.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where do you want to go first?" Sharpay asked once they had gotten changed into their bathing suits and had met up in the lobby of their hotel building. The girls were wearing bikinis with skirts over them. The boys were wearing their swim trunks and had on their goggles.

"Let's go to the river ride." Chad said looking over Gabriella's shoulder at the map.

"Where's yours, Chad?" Gabriella asked yanking it out of his sight.

"Upstairs," Chad explained. Gabriella sighed and handed him the map. "So who wants to go to the river ride? They actually let us paddle the boat ourselves."

"Why not?" Taylor said. Chad grinned and took her hand and held it. Everyone began walking. Once they stepped out of the hotel it was blazing.

"Why is it so hot here?" Zeke asked shielding his eyes.

"We're in a bubble." Gabriella said pointing up at the sky. Everyone looked up while trying not to bump into anyone. It was true. The whole park was in a bubble to ensure that it was always hot.

"Cool," Ryan whispered. They nodded in agreement then continued the short ride to the river ride.

"It's only four to a boat." Jason observed. They looked and saw that this was true. "And there are seven of us."

"I'd rather not have to sit with people I don't know." Troy said looking at the people on the line. Then he had an idea, "Jason, where's Kelsi?"

"She went to Winterland." Jason said. They groaned and then Gabriella had the sense to realize there were eight of them.

"Oh, I counted wrong." Jason said very embarrassed. Once they got on the ride it was Chad, Troy, Jason, and Ryan in one boat and Zeke, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor in the other.

"Does anybody know how to paddle?" Sharpay asked trying to hold the oar properly.

"It's easy." Taylor said taking the oar from her. "My grandpa took me one time."

Zeke helped her and soon they were moving. It was very peaceful on the water and since the boat was wide, Gabriella spread out and rested her arms on the side of her boat and her head on her arms. She looked into the water and then screamed.

"Troy, why are you in the water?" Gabriella asked. "You'll get in trouble." At that point the other three came to look.

"Chad and Ryan came too." Troy said as the boat drifted along the water. The lands on the sides of them were filled with trees and flowers, no sign of life guards.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"For this!" Chad said. In one moment they pushed the boat over and they all fell out screaming. Gabriella quickly came up and spat water at Troy. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away.

"No!" She screamed. Soon playing and jumping out of the boats. Eventually they drifted past a life guard who kicked them out for the rest of the day.

"But it was worth it!" Zeke said as they walked away from the river ride dripping wet.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Jason asked. He was the only one still dry because he never jumped in.

"Let's hang by the grotto." Troy said looking at Gabriella's map. He handed it back to her and she put it in her water proof bag. They walked to the grotto and saw that it was packed with students from East High.

The grotto was cool. It had steps you had to walk down to into the water with soft blue and pink lights that shined on the water. There were little stools in the water and a bar in the center of everything. Once they closed the door it became darker but the lights helped you see.

"This is so cool." Sharpay said as she stepped into the almost hot water. Gabriella immediately saw five empty stools and swam over to it. She hoisted herself onto the stool from the water and sighed. Troy sat on the other side of her and then turned his stool around so he could rest his elbow on the little wall against the cave that was suppose to be for holding dinks. Once everyone got settled (Zeke, Chad, and Taylor were wading in the water) Gabriella turned around so she and Troy were facing the same direction.

"Hey, what did you want to tell me last night?" Gabriella asked.

"It's just…" He looked behind him to make sure everyone was still talking. "We've been going out for awhile now and I really think I love you and I wanted to know if we could…you know, do it."

Exactly what she was dreading was happening. She didn't know what to say to him. It felt like suddenly the water had become ice cold. She was thankful when Taylor tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a coke with a lemon and straw in it.

"Uh, thanks," Gabriella said. Troy was still looking at her waiting for her answer. She knew that her decision would make the rest of their relationship. If she said yes he would definitely stay with her. If she said no he may leave her.

"Can I think about?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded.

"I don't want to put pressure on you or anything." He said seriously. "Tell me whenever."

"Okay," She said with a relieved sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella sat in her hotel room with Sharpay and Taylor. They were both talking while Gabriella stared out the window wondering what to do. _Yes or no_, she wondered. It as all her decision and that was driving her crazy. She was about to ask Sharpay or Taylor's advice but she knew they would tear her even more. Taylor would probably say don't do it if you're unsure and Sharpay would probably say 'at least he gave you a choice but maybe you should go for it, ignore Taylor'.

"I'm going down to the cabana…thing." Gabriella said before she left the room. She walked slowly and when she reached the stairs, she heard some voices, a boy and a girl to be exact.

"-make you forget about your girlfriend." A girl said. Gabriella peeked over the railing and saw a girl pressed up against Troy and he didn't seem to be protesting.

"You can't make me forget about, um…" _He forgot my name_, she thought angrily.

"Gabriella?" the girl suggested tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Troy nodded. "Come to my room, Troy." The girl said taking his hand and beginning to pull him down the stairs.

"No, I love, uh," he took a moment, "Gabriella!"

"Man, you really have changed!" The blonde said before angrily storming off. Gabriella bit down her bottom lip and then ran back to her hotel door. She didn't go inside but stood outside the door and pulled out her cell phone. She speed dialed Troy's number quickly.

"Hello," He said slowly.

"Troy, yes," She said quickly. At the moment Gabriella could see that Troy was starting to pay more attention to other girls and she didn't want him to drift away from her…no matter what it took.

"You mean it?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah," she said. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment until Gabriella said, "Do you want to do it now?"

"Only if you want to." He said slowly.

"I do…so…where?" She asked feeling nervous.

"Wait, how about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Yeah, I want to make it romantic…for you." He said.

"You are so sweet." She said smiling.

"So, talk to you later?" He asked.

"Definitely." Gabriella pressed the end button and then a moment later she said, "What the hell am I doing?!"

Gabriella walked back into the room and saw Taylor and Sharpay getting changed into their night clothes. They looked at her strangely.

"What?" She asked defiantly.

"I thought you were going to the cabana." Sharpay said before pulling her shirt on.

"I changed my mind." Gabriella said walking over to her suitcases. She dug through it and found her night clothes and changed. Sharpay and Taylor exchanged looks of concern knowing that something wasn't right with their friend.

"Is everything okay, Gabs?" Sharpay asked sitting on Gabriella's bed once they were all changed.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird." Taylor said as she and Gabriella sat on the bed with Sharpay.

"I'm just stressed." She lied. But then a moment later she realized that wasn't a lie.

"Okay, how about tomorrow from the morning until the evening we go to the spa." Taylor said. "I saw it on the map earlier." She added.

"Yeah, just us girls." Sharpay said.

"That'd be fun." Gabriella said genuinely excited. Taylor ran over to get the tourist book of the park from the mini bar near the kitchen. While she was there she shouted, "Anyone want something? There's Doritos!"

"Yes!" Sharpay and Gabriella called. Two minutes later, Taylor came back with the whole family sized Doritos and the book.

"This book tells you about all the attractions." Taylor said as she turned to the book to te section about the spa.

"Ooh, let's get mud baths!" Sharpay cried. Taylor and Gabriella laughed at how eager Sharpay was being but by eleven thirty they went to sleep all over excited about the plans they made for the next day: boy free or so they thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: As some of you may or may not know, I am currently working on two stories. One called Pressure and the other Lies: part 2. It is very stressful to work on both stories so if you could vote for which story I should finish first that would be great. Also I want to start another story and it will be about Sharpay. The summary is like this: Sharpay Evans is well known as the local drama queen and very much feared. But she has a secret that she hopes can be concealed by being mean and keeping everyone away. She, the girl everyone thinks is heartless and unable to love, has a child. Do you think that is a good idea? Also vote and tell me if you think I should publish that onto the website.**


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Gabriella thrashed around in her bed unable to fall asleep. Thoughts of Troy kept floating through her mind and she could not sleep well. Several times during the night, she woke up sweating and crying at the same time. After the ninth time, Gabriella just sat up and cried whispering, "What the hell am I doing?"

"Is someone crying?" Sharpay asked sounding very annoyed. "It's like four in the morning and I need my beauty rest!"

"Sorry, I just can't sleep." Gabriella said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked sounding a lot nicer now.

"I just have lots of things on my mind." Gabriella said sounding stuffy.

"Okay," A moment later, there was silence and Gabriella lied back down on the bed and turned so she could look out the window. She stayed up and didn't fall asleep until the sun began to come up.

"Wake up!" Someone shouted. Gabriella groaned still feeling tired. She snuggled under her blankets more.

"Go away!" Gabriella mumbled. The blankets were pulled off her and she screamed. "Okay, I'm up!"

"Thank you!" Taylor said. Gabriella rolled out of the bed.

"What time is it?"

"It is nine in the morning," Sharpay announced as she slowly got out of her own bed. "Just because you got a good night's sleep, Taylor, doesn't mean we all did!"

"But don't you guys still want to go to the spa?" Taylor asked sadly. Gabriella and Sharpay sighed and then began getting ready. Taylor squealed and said, "You guys are great!"

"I am so tired!" Gabriella said once the threesome left the hotel. They all put on their sunglasses and then sighed.

"I know!" Sharpay said. "When we get back I think I'm going to bed."

"No, you're only saying that now but when we get back you guys will be wide awake." Taylor said happily.

After ten minutes of walking Sharpay groaned, "Isn't there a way of getting across this stupid park without walking?!"

"Actually there is." Someone behind them said. The girls turned around and saw four boys. They were all about the same height. One had blonde hair, two had brown hair, and another had black hair.

"Um, really?" Sharpay asked a little flirtatiously. She then took off her sunglasses and smiled. "My name is Sharpay." She held out her hand for one of the boys with brown hair who was the cutest out of all four of them. They were all cute but he was the cutest and Sharpay had claimed him.

"My name is Derek and this is Orlando (the other brown head), James (Blonde), and Ray (Black head)." He shook her hand and smiled.

"Um, I'm Taylor and this is Gabriella." Taylor said with a slight smile. Gabriella half smiled. "There really is something?"

"Yeah, it's this little underground train…thing." Derek explained.

"We were just heading to it to go to the spa." Orlando said.

"Uh, you _guys_ are going to the spa?" Gabriella asked very surprised. "Isn't that kind of a girly thing?"

"Duh…that's why we're going. Hot girls everywhere." Ray said.

The girls giggled but then Gabriella was the first one to stop when she remembered Troy. She elbowed Taylor in the gut and whispered, "Chad!"

"Um, could you tell us where it is?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure," James said eyeing her. Sharpay smiled and then they began to walk. Gabriella sighed not really wanting to deal with any boys.

"Uh, you guys, I'll see you later." Gabriella said. Sharpay and Taylor said, "Why?"

"I just don't feel like going again. Maybe I'll meet up with you guys later." Gabriella then left before they could argue with her anymore.

She sighed again and said to herself, "Boys can be so annoying." She was about to make her way back to the hotel when she saw Zeke, Chad, and Ryan leaving it. She made a u-turn and went to the souvenir hut.

While she was there she decided to buy some things for her parents and sister. After fifteen minutes she had some souvenirs and left the hut and went back to the hotel. The moment she got there, Gabriella collapsed on the bed with a loud sigh.

Her immediate thoughts were Troy and that girl. _If I don't do it then he'll think I'm over him but I'm not._ She looked up at the ceiling before rolling onto her stomach and burying her head in the pillow. She mumbled something inaudible then lifted her body off the bed. "Okay, Gabriella, just do it."


	10. Chapter 10

It was six in the evening and Taylor and Sharpay finally came back with the four boys from earlier. Gabriella groaned and pulled Taylor into the kitchen area.

"What the hell are they doing here?" She asked angrily.

"They're only going to be here for like an hour…tops." Taylor said. 

"What about Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing is going on." Taylor said. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, okay," Gabriella said shaking her head. "The guys had better not find out."

"We're not doing anything so it's okay, Gabs." Taylor said.

"So much for a boy free day." Gabriella mumbled as she passed Taylor and went back into the main area. Sharpay was sitting on the floor and all the boys were surrounding her. She had a smile on as she spoke to them.

"Here are some chips." Taylor said as she put the bag on the floor. She then sat down and waved Gabriella to sit with them. Gabriella obeyed as she looked around at all the guys who were looking at her. Derek smiled at her and she returned the smile half heartedly.

"Why'd you ditch?" James asked.

"I didn't feel like going to the spa." Gabriella said looking down at herself. She was still wearing the bathing suit.

"Let's play a game." Sharpay said. "Spin the bottle…"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella hissed.

"Come on! It'll be fun, Gabby." Taylor said happily. Gabriella could tell that she was nervous about it too.

"Fine," Gabriella said grudgingly. Sharpay immediately got up and fetched a bottle from the kitchen that had soda in it.

"Here, you go first, James." Sharpay said handing it to him. He took it and immediately spun it. _Please not me_, Gabriella thought.

"Taylor," James announced. Taylor leaned and he leaned and their lips eventually met. _Taylor cheated on Chad_, Gabriella thought looking at them with shock, _what is going on with her_. Gabriella felt her heart racing knowing that Troy had something special for her and how hurt he would be if she cheated on him.

"Uh, I don't feel well." Gabriella moaned. They all looked up at her when she stood up.

"What's the matter?" Sharpay asked. Taylor was still kissing James very passionately.

"I might just need some antacid." Gabriella said. Sharpay nodded and allowed her to leave. Gabriella grabbed her cell phone on her way out and stood out in the hallway. She heard some flirtatious giggling from her two friends and it was driving her crazy.

"Hey, you," Gabriella looked up quickly and saw Troy strolling towards her. She smiled weakly.

"What's up, Troy?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"I set it up." Troy said. Gabriella smiled trying to feign excitement.

"Okay," Gabriella said.

"You ready?" Troy asked.

"I've never been ready-er." Gabriella said. She took Troy's hand and he began to lead her.

"Wow, Troy, this is beautiful." Gabriella said as she tucked some hair behind her ear. Troy had made the suite special like he said he would. There was soft, romantic music playing. The lights were dimmed and there were two bottles of champagne even though neither of them drank.

"Thanks, Gabby," Troy said. Gabriella smiled and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began kissing him. Troy held her closely and slowly backed her to the bed. She fell onto it with him on top of her.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Uh, yeah," Gabriella said. Troy smiled at her before kissing her again. Gabriella felt like she was about to pass out or throw up. She was nervous and scared.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're shaking." Troy said. He stepped away from her to examine her.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "It's just so beautiful and everything. I can't believe you went through all of this for us."

"I did it for you because you're special to me." Troy replied. Gabriella smiled and tears began to fall down her eyes.

"I love you, Troy." She wept before hugging him. Troy held her close.

"Do you not want to do this?" Troy asked. She took a step away from him and wiped her eyes.

"I want to but…" She sighed. "I don't feel like its right. It's not you. I'm just not ready yet. Is that okay?"

"Yes." Troy said. "Were you scared to tell me that?"

"A little." She breathed. She smiled weakly at him and he smiled back. What she didn't know was that Troy was disappointed and didn't want her to know.


	11. Chapter 11

1"Finally! We're back!" Sharpay exclaimed the moment they stepped of the bus. Everyone stood in a circle and waited around for the teachers. Gabriella smiled weakly then looked over at Troy who was typing away on his sidekick. She noticed him smirk then look over at Amber Rosalyn who gave him a sexy smile. Gabriella bit her bottom lip and could feel her face turning red with jealousy and anger.

"Are you alright, Gabby?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded. Everyone but Gabriella seemed to be talking. Her attention was all on Troy. She stepped over to him and smiled weakly again.

"Um, Troy, you were really quiet on the ride. Are you...okay?" Gabriella really wanted to ask if he was angry but held back.

"I'm fine but just, um, tired, jet lagged, you know." Troy said not looking at her but at his phone.

"Oh, sure. Did you wanna watch a movie tonight at my house or we could go see one." Gabriella offered.

"I can't." Troy said slowly. _Damn it, Troy, look at me_, Gabriella thought bitterly. "I'm going out with my parents. My mom really missed me."

"Oh, okay. So see you later?"

"Yeah," Troy said with a smile. Gabriella felt her eyes wetting and she quickly went to collect her bags. She then waited for her mother to come and they drove home in silence even though Mrs. Montez was begging to know what happened.

When they finally reached home, Gabriella broke down.

"Troy said he was going out with his parents?" Sharpay asked later that night when she, Gabriella, and Taylor were sitting on her fluffy duvet in the center of the large room.

"Yeah," Gabriella said with a nod. Sharpay and Taylor went quiet and this scared the brunette. "What do you guys know that I don't?"

"Gabby, it's nothing." Taylor said biting her nails slightly. Gabriella got angry.

"Look I'm not five, okay? Just tell me." Gabriella said defiantly.

"Okay," Sharpay said. "Well...

**Flashback**

_Sharpay and Taylor were walking slowly down the hallway at the lodge. Sharpay sighed suddenly and said, "I wish we didn't have to go. This sucks. I gave those guys my number."_

"_You are such a-" But Sharpay never found out what she was.The two girls saw something they couldn't believe._

_Troy was roughly kissing a girl at the very top of th staircase where no one but employees were allowed. The girl had long, straight brown hair with caramel highlights. She was very pretty (most boys say hot)._

"_Are you serious? Should we tell Gabriella?" Taylor asked nervously and with some pain._

"_How can we explain that we saw her boyfriend tonguing some girl. Maybe we should forget. I don't know. Just come on." Sharpay said before pulling her down the stairs._

**End Flashback**

"I hate him!" Gabriella sobbed. Sharpay and Taylor sighed and patted her back trying to comfort her but Gabriella felt stupid and hurt. "He said he loved me, you guys. I love him and he made me. I hate him! I hate him!" She jumped up and ran out the room feeling warm with tears running down. _I need air_, she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

1Sharpay stood up to go after her but Taylor quickly grabbed her.

"What?' Sharpay asked as Taylor stood up after her.

"Let her have some time." Taylor said sadly. Sharpay nodded then walked to her bed and looked over the little balcony.

"I feel so terrible. I shouldn't have told her." Sharpay sniffled a little.

"It's better we told her than let her find out later and blame us for knowing and not telling." Taylor explained. Sharpay nodded sadly.

Outside, Gabriella stood on that Evans' porch in their swinging seat with her feet up. She had tears falling down her face like a waterfall and they didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"I hate him!" She murmured. _He said he loved me_, she thought bitterly. She ran her fingers through her recently straightened hair and sighed. She heard some guy voices getting closer and she wiped her eyes and looked down.

"Hey, Gabriella, why are you sitting out here alone?" Ryan asked curiously. She had her head bent in her knees with her hair covering her so they couldn't see her red eyes, red face, or red nose.

"I'm just thinking." She said a little stuffy.

"About what?" She recognized this voice to be Zeke.

"It's nothing really important. Just dumb stuff." Gabriella said quickly. She stood up quickly and said, "I'm going to take a walk."

"Sure, Gabby," Chad said. All three boys looked at her suspiciously as she walked down the porch stairs.

"I feel so bad for Gabby. I wonder what's bothering her." Ryan thought out loud as the he and Zeke played Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.

"Maybe..." Chad said as he logged onto his Myspace. "You feel so bad because you like her."

Ryan's hand twitched suddenly and his car crashed and the police caught him. Zeke took the controller from him.

"Yeah, I like Gabby." Ryan said slowly.

"I like Gabby, too, but you _like_ Gabriella." Chad said.

"No, Gabriella's just my friend." Ryan said as he laid back onto his rug. He could feel his hands becoming clammy and cold.

"Well, since Ryan won't admit something, I will." Zeke said as he paused the game. "When Gabriella first came to East High...I had a crush on her but I got over her and started liking Sharpay again."

"Okay, fine. I do like Gabriella but she wouldn't be into to me because she loves Troy." Ryan said bitterly. "He claims he loves her but if he did he wouldn't be on top of Amber Rosalyn right now." Ryan's face become red with anger and jealousy.

"Troy's my best friend but what he's doing to Gabriella right now is horrible." Chad said honestly. He was staring at the computer screen. His face was hard but full of concern.

"Let's talk to him tomorrow." Zeke said. The boys nodded in agreement with each other.


	13. Chapter 13

1When everyone woke up it was very quiet. Mrs. Evans was making her famous Dutch vanilla pancakes for everyone. Mr. Evans had left earlier to get to his law firm.

"Why are you all so dead this morning?" Mrs. Evans asked. None of them had bothered to turn on the kitchen big screen and this worried her because usually they were arguing over what to watch.

"Nothing," They all mumbled. They were all sitting at the island looking around the luxurious kitchen.

"How about you guys go outside and do something in the back.." Mrs. Evans said.

"No," They all mumbled. Mrs. Evans rolled her eyes and ordered them outside.

The minute they got out they sat in the grass. Gabriella wondered away from the group and sat by the pool looking into the water.

"What's wrong with Gabriella?" Chad asked the two girls.

"Nothing, she went to sleep really late." Sharpay lied. Ryan looked at her strangely before saying, "You're lying."

"Okay, I guess btu please don't say we told you." Taylor begged the boys nodded and moved closer. "Gabriella knows that Troy cheated on her and she's really pissed, okay."

"How'd she find out?" Zeke asked. Sharpay recalled what the two girls had seen at the lodge.

"We feel just as bad because we knew that Troy was doing this and last night he didn't really go anywhere with his parents. He was with Amber." Ryan said.

"We figured that. I mean who does he think he is. It's so obvious and if he doesn't want to be with Gabs anymore then he should-" Sharpay stopped talking.

"Hey, guys!" Troy said as he walked over to them. He was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt. They all said hi to him and began discussing their plans for the day as Troy walked over to Gabriella and took a seat.

"Hey, Gabby," Troy said as he tried to kiss her. Gabriella moved her head quickly and continued looking down at the water. "What's wrong?"

"I think I have a cold sore." Gabriella lied flatly. Troy nodded and kept his space.

"Sorry I couldn't hang out with you last night." Troy said. Gabriella laughed sarcastically.

"Wow, you actually heard me. I thought you were too busy staring Amber down." Gabriella said as her anger began to boil. Troy didn't say anything and stared at the water too. "But since you have time to talk to me _now_ what did you do with your parents last night?"

"We drove downtown and had some seafood. My mom was fawning over me and touching my hair. I'd hate to see how she'll act when I move from home."

"Troy, stop lying." Gabriella said looking at him now. Her usually bright brown eyes had no more sparkle in them.

"What are you talking about, Gabriella?" Troy asked confused.

"You're treating me like I'm an idiot and I'm not. That's you!" She said before getting up and stomping away into the house. Troy looked at her very confused trying to figure out what was going through her head. He stood up and began walking after her.

"Hey, Troy, leave her alone." Chad called. Troy stopped walking and turned around looking confused.

"I have to go see what's wrong with her." Troy said as he began to walk again. Chad and Zeke stood up quickly and grabbed him. Sharpay went over and said, "Troy, leave her alone. You've done enough trouble and we don't need you to explain how you went down on Amber, okay? So just leave because none of us, especially Gabriella, want to see you."

"I never went down on Amber. What are you guys talking about?" Troy asked. Chad gave a sarcastic laugh and said, "Weren't you the one who was making out with Amber during the trip?"

"Yeah but-"

"And weren't you the one who was texting her throuhg most of the trip?" Chad asked.

"No, I-"

"And didn't you hook up with her last night?" Chad asked.

"No, I didn't." Troy said defiantly.

"Whatever, Troy." Sharpay said. "Just leave before I call my mother."

"Whatever, fine!" Troy said before walking off angrily.

Ryan and Taylor had sat on the grass watching the whole confrontation wondering if they were really right anymore. Well, mostly Taylor was wondering this. Ryan was wondering how he could use this to his advantage to get with Gabriella and make Troy look even worse.

"I think someone should go talk to Gabriella." Chad said hotly still reeling from his first real argument with Troy.

"We will." Taylor and Sharpay said at the same time.

"Nah. I think Ryan should. He has a lot more tact when it comes to people's feelings." Zeke said.

Ryan nodded and walked to the house. _I shouldn't do this but I need to. I deserve Gabriella and Troy...whatever. F Troy_, Ryan thought as he walked into the house.


	14. Chapter 14

1As Ryan walked into the kitchen, he saw Gabriella sitting at the table with her food looking sadly down at it. Mrs. Evans was sharing out hte rest of the plates of food.

"Mom, do you want me to go tell everyone the food's ready?" Ryan asked.

"No, I'll do it. You can stay and start eating." Mrs. Evans said before walking out the kitchen. Ryan made his way over and sat next to Gabriella.

"So, um, what's up?" Ryan asked lamely.

"You already know so don't bother, Ryan." Gabriella said before raising her fork to her mouth.

"I guess we all kind of know but we told Troy off." Ryan said. Gabriella didn't seem to be getting happier by this. "He admitted that he was playing you." Ryan lied.

"He did?" Gabriella asked alarmed. "So he really did hook up with Amber last night?"

"Yeah, but he tried to say he was confused and didn't really know what he was doing. You know, the usual stuff. No one's going to talk to him so we're all behind you." Ryan said.

"You guys are great." Gabriella said with a smile. Ryan smiled back. That was her first smile of the day and Ryan got it. "But if Troy didn't want to be with me anymore then why didn't he just say so. It would've hurt less...you know?"

"Yeah," Ryan said gently taking her free hand. Gabriella didn't pull away but simply stared at their interlocked hands. Gabriella blushed a little then thought about what was going on between them. She wanted to pull her hand away because she knew that it was too soon but at the same time she wanted to see what was going on with them. Then there were approaching footsteps so they quickly stopped holding hands.

"Hey, are you feeling better, Gabby?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, a little." She said looking over at Ryan with a slight smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Troy lied in his bed, his eyes red from crying. It had been two days since Troy and Gabriella broke up and he was in a slump. His younger brother Matt Bolton continously pestered him about his issues but after a few hours of no luck, Matt turned to his father and found out. Everyone at East High knew...or at least thought they knew what happened.

"Uh, Troy, can I come in?" Mrs. Bolton asked kindly from his bedroom door.

"Whatever," Troy replied sadly. Mrs. Bolton walked in with some of his clothes and began putting them away.

"So, do you want to talk about Gabriella?" Mrs. Bolton asked after she was done. She sat next to him and began stroking his hair softly. Troy became calm by this gesture and sighed.

"Well, I guess dad told you about what's going around the school but..."

"But what?"

"That isn't even what happened. I never slept with Amber. Even she's denying it but everyone thinks we're lying. And Gabriella is spending a lot of time with Ryan now." Troy buried his head and said something inaudible and Mrs. Bolton raised her eyebrow.

"So, nothing happened. Why don't you tell that to Gabriella?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"She won't speak to me. And if I try to talk to her in school Chad, Sharpay and everyone block me. This really sucks." Troy complained. "I mean I know she still likes me."

"How do you figure that, Troy?"

"She still looks at me sometimes when I look at her and I can tell by the way she looks at me, ma. I feel it." Troy said then a few seconds later he laughed. "I feel like the ending of some corny disney movie."

"It's not corny, Troy. If that's the way you feel then act on it." Mrs. Bolton said. Troy nodded then sat up and said, "I really did mean it when I told her I love her."

"You told her you loved her?" Mrs. Bolton asked sounding very surprised. Troy nodded feeling his face grow red with embarrassment. Mrs. Bolton smiled at her son who had his head buried in his hands. 


	16. Chapter 16

It was Thursday afternoon and Gabriella was sitting in her bedroom listening to her iPod. She was feeling depressed and confused about everything. Mainly Troy.

I know I shouldn't lov-like him anymore but I can't help it, she thouhgt as she sat down at her computer desk. She had taken every precausion in order to make it easier for her to get over Troy Bolton. She had blocked his screen name, didn't answer his calls, and tried to always be around people ,if she could help it, at school.

She looked down at her buddy list on her MAC computer and sighed. Troy was online. She wanted to IM him but held back. She sighed again just as her bedroom door opened.

"Gabs, are you alright?" Mina asked as she stepped into the immaculate white and baby blue bedroom.

"Uh huh," Gabriella said as she pulled the headphones out of her ear. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard about what happened with Troy." Mina said as she leaned on the computer desk.

"Aren't you in East Middle School? How'd you hear about that?" Gabriella asked.

"My friend, Alicia, dates one of the junior boys and he told her and everyone knows now." Mina said. Gabriella took a deep breath then asked Mina to leave. Mina quickly left.

Gabriella stood up and locked her bedroom door just as her cell phone rang. "Hello," She said as she took a seat on the fluffy white duvet.

"Hey, you," Ryan said. Gabriella rolled her eyes slightly wishing he wouldn't do this to her.

"Hey, Ryan, what's up?" She asked. Gabriella knew nothing of Ryan's lying but she knew that it wasn't right to get into a relationship or try to have one after dating someone she loved-I mean liked very much.

"I was wondering if you were still thinking about Troy Bolton?" Ryan asked.

"Ugh, he's so dead to me." Gabriella lied. "Why?"

"I wanted to know if we could catch a movie Friday."

"Uh..." Gabriella faltered. Why are you doing this, Gabriella thought desperately looking for a way to say no. "Um..."

"GABRIELLA, THE PIZZA'S HERE!" Mr. Montez called from the foyer. Gabriella breathed out with relief and then said into her phone, "Can we talk later? My dad ordered pizza and it's here. He'll flip out if I make everyone wait."

"Okay, sure." Ryan said just as cheerful.

"Bye," Gabriella said before hanging up.

A few streets away, Ryan was hanging up his cell phone, fuming. "Chad, she's not over Troy!"

"What do you want me to do?" Chad asked from the computer desk. "I told you it was too soon but noooo-"

"Okay!" Ryan snapped feeling taken back. Chad laughed to himself then his face turrned serious.

"Hey, you know Troy hasn't been on his profile in the longest?" Chad asked. Ryan shrugged.

"Why the hell do I care?" he replied. Chad shrugged beginning to miss Troy.

"Look, dude, gotta go. My mom's making baked macaroni and my older bro came home from college. He's a pig and I actually want to eat so later."

"Okay,"

----

Chad walked slowly home feeling as if something was missing. Troy. He wanted to speak to his best friend but what Troy had done was horrible but then again, Chad thought, he looked sincere. Chad looked up at the sky and sighed deciding that he would talk to Troy tomorrow.

---

Back at the Evans' house, Ryan had just barged into Sharpay's room. She screamed at him for a few minutes for not knocking before he could speak.

"Shar, how can I make a girl like Gabriella like me and forget about Troy?" Ryan asked desperately. Sharpay laughed.

"Do you want me to see if she's still into Troy?" Ryan nodded frigorously. "Okay," 


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, Gabriella, wait up!" Sharpay called when she saw Gabriella marching up the steps by herself. Gabriella turned around and gave Sharpay a warm smile. Sharpay smiled back and put her arm around Gabriella's tiny shoulders.

"What's up?" Sharpay asked as she saw Troy coming up the steps behind them. She began dragging Gabriella faster.

"Okay, what the hell?!" Gabriella exclaimed. She shook Sharpay's hand off her shoulder and said, "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing but..." Sharpay looked around dramatically and said, "My brother likes you."

"Yeah, I know. He asked me out." Gabriella said. The two girls had stopped walking and were standing at the top of the steps.

"Like to be his girlfriend?" Sharpay asked quickly.

"No, on a date." Gabriella said. "I'm suppose to answer-" She stopped talking suddenly and seemed to be distracted. Sharpay following her gaze and it landed on Troy who was coming up the steps slowly. He gave Gabriella a small but sudtle smile. Sharpay looked quickly at Gabriella who...was about to smile back!

"Um, we're gonna be late for first!" Sharpay said before dragging her into the building. "Okay...now what we're you saying?"

"When?" Gabriella asked cluelessly.

"Before Cheaty McCheaterson passed by!" Sharpay snapped. Gabriella's mouth formed an 'o'.

"I'm suppose to answer Ryan today about tonight." Gabriella said. Sharpay noticed again that Gabriella was looking over at Troy who was a few lockers down.

"So, what are you going to say?" Sharpay asked intensley.

"Um, I don't know."

"Is it because you're busy?"

"No."

"Oh, right, it's because you still have feelings for Troy." Sharpay said before Taylor joined them.

"Hey, guys-" Taylor began but Gabriella began talking.

"How could I still have feelings for a guy who-" She inhaled deeply and Sharpay couldn't understand this. Maybe it's because she didn't notice Troy passing behind Gabriella on the way to Ms. Darbus.

"Cheated on me." She finished.

"So are you going to go out with Ryan?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella began stammering and Sharpay scoffed. "See you do still want Troy."

"You want Troy back?" Taylor asked.

"No, I-"

"So go out with Ryan." Taylor said quickly not knowing what was really going on with the twins.

"Fine!" Gabriella said angrily before stomping off. Her eyes were beginning to water as she walked to Ms. Darbus' class. 


	18. Chapter 18

It was eighth period. Gabriella was contemplating whether she should cut class and go home or stay. She decided to leave not wanting to see anyone or walk with anyone after what had happened earlier that morning.

"Gabby, are you coming?" Ryan asked happily.

"Uh, yeah in a minute. I've got to run to my locker." Gabriella hurried away to the lockers before Ryan could ask to escort her. Once she heard the bell ring, Gabriella dashed out of the school and breathed in the fresh air. She breathed out slowly and felt er head clear. She began to walk when...

"Hey, Gabriella, what are you doing out here?" She turned quickly and saw that it was only Chad. Thank God, she thought glad that it wasn't Sharpay or anyone along those lines.

"Oh, hi, Chad." She said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I asked first." Chad said as he began walking next to her.

"I don't feel like being around anyone. But you're cool!" She added quickly when he made a face. "Now you."

"I'm meeting someone." Chad said slowly not meeting her eyes. Gabriella grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Who?" she demanded.

"Troy!" Gabriella immediately let go of his arm and said, "You're talking to him now?" She didn't sound angry just confused.

"Look, Troy has been my best friend since...forever (kindergarten) and it sucked not talking to him. I mean, don't get me wrong, Ryan's cool but Troy knows everything about me and well Ryan...he's a drama geek." Gabriella giggled and said, "I know what you mean. I mean I haven't known Troy for too long but he knows so much about me."

"You wanna come see him with me?" Chad offered. Gabriella began stammering, "I can't...I mean I shouldn't..." Chad laughed and said, "Come on!" 


	19. Chapter 19

Ryan kept fidgeting in class

Ryan kept fidgeting in class. He wasn't even paying attention to Mr. Glick speaking about the revolution. Ryan looked over at Gabriella's empty seat wondering where she could be. Ryan picked up his cell phone and began discreetly typing to Taylor who was sitting a few seats in front of him.

**Ryan: Where's Gabs**

Taylor turned around and shrugged. Ryan bit his bottom lip and asked for the pass to the principal. Mr. Glick gave him the pass and Ryan bolted out of the room. He hurried towards the lab room and peeked in. There was no sign of Troy and Ryan was getting nervous. He quickly texted Sharpay.

"Chad, what do I say to Troy when I see him?" Gabriella whispered as they walked into the park. Chad shrugged and said, "Tell him everything you wanted to say."

"Okay," Gabriella mumbled trying to collect her thoughts. She sighed a few times when she heard, "Hey, Chad over here!"

"TROY!" Chad said and ran over to his best friend. Gabriella was watched them hug and groaned. She turned around to walk home but Troy looked at her and walked over to her. They stared at each other for a while and Gabriella began to cry and Troy kissed her and she kissed back. As they kissed Gabriella continued crying and running her fingers through his hair. Troy held her close and felt the world was right again.

They kissed for almost five minutes until Chad coughed to get them back to earth. Gabriella pulled away from Troy and they stared at each other before Gabriella spoke.

"Troy, you really hurt me." Gabriella said crossing her arms.

"I know…I know. I'm so sorry. Gabby, I love you so much." Troy said looking her in her eyes.

"But if you loved me like you said you did you would have never had sex with Amber Rosalyn!" Gabriella said crying again. She punched Troy on his arm and looked away at the lake.

"Okay, Gabriella, I admit that I kissed her in the staircase and that I was texting her on the way back…but I never had sex with her that night or ever. I went with my parents and Amber and her parents. I won't lie I wanted to hang out with Amber but I don't know what was wrong with me."

"Troy, are you lying to me…because I was told that you did have sex with Amber and that you said you had wanted it to be over with us for a while." Gabriella said wiping her eyes.

"Who told you that?" Troy asked getting angry. Troy turned to Chad who shook his head and held up his hands defensively.

"Ryan told me that!" Gabriella said. Troy laughed dryly and said, "Of course Ryan would tell you something like that…Gabriella, Ryan likes you. He's liked you since forever….but don't you like Ryan now?"

Gabriella scrunched up her nose and sighed, "I don't think so….I mean I'm not sure."

Troy nodded slowly and said, "Do you still like me?"

"No," She said quickly. Troy's face fell and his eyes watered. She smiled and said, "I love you." Troy and her smiled at each other and kissed again.


End file.
